


A story about a boy with scars and his quiet boyfriend that actually has a lot to say

by DearLittleRobin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing pods, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at creating titles, Insecure Lance, Langst, M/M, Making Out, Scars, Sorry again, i guess that's it?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLittleRobin/pseuds/DearLittleRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Healing pods are amazing pieces of technology, way more advanced than anything humans have ever created for health purposes, but they aren't perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story about a boy with scars and his quiet boyfriend that actually has a lot to say

**Author's Note:**

> I did some research to write this, but some medical things might not be really accurate. I just wanted to write something with Lance having scars, ok? Let me be.

Healing pods are amazing pieces of technology, way more advanced than anything humans have ever created for health purposes, but they aren't perfect. Almost all of the pods in the castleship are programmed to accelerate the normal healing process of a human being, which sometimes, depending on the injury, includes the formation of scars. So if you want to know an interesting thing about healing pods, here it goes: they do not get rid of scars, because apparently the human body can take care of the problem from there without their help and accelerating processes too much can and probably will result in bad consequences.

Lance knows this better than everyone else.

The others have scars too, but theirs aren't like Lance’s. Lance’s scars are ugly and red (he remembers when his mother explained to him why they were like that, something about collagen production. He didn't pay much attention at the time, too occupied looking at the strange red line he now had on his finger where he accidentally cut himself with a knife) and he hates them a lot. Lance really tries to avoid big injuries and near death situations,but trouble seems to like him a lot,way more than it should.

Lance kinda feels bad for not sharing the problem with Keith. Now that they're dating (who would have thought, right? Lance’s excuse was that Keith was too hot to hate. Keith's excuse was that it was easier to make Lance shut up if he kissed him.), they tell each other pretty much everything. Lance lost count of how many times they stayed up late talking about their lives before Voltron or about their fears and hopes. Keith, surprisingly, talked a lot during those conversations. When Lance commented on it, Keith said, with the cutest blush ever, it was because he felt comfortable there, talking with Lance. The memory makes Lance smile every time.

Lance and Keith have been together for a little more than four months(kinda? How does time in space even work?) by now. They kiss sometimes, but between saving the universe and being too tired to even walk there isn't enough free time to go much further than that. When they say they sleep together, they mean literally sleeping.

But not even Zarkon can attack all the times so they gained a there's-only-a-10%-or-lower-chance-that-we'll-be-attacked day (Allura refuses to say they are off duty because _precautions_ ) once in a while. Lance and Keith usually use this time to rest like all other paladins, but the last few missions were pretty calm and both of them had some energy to spend. Blame the hormones if you want to.

Everything was going alright, in fact,far more than alright because _damn_ , _kissing Keith is good_ , until the moment Keith's hands decided that just exploring Lance's hair wasn't enough anymore.

Tch-tchu! All aboard the touching train! Our first stop is the bridge that connects the head to the rest of the body, where Keith's hand rests for some seconds only to pull Lance closer and deepen the kiss, and we are soon leaving again and going down, quick stop on the chest to push Lance against the wall, the mouth makes its way to the neck while the right hand prepares to go inside the shirt and

"Stop" Lance says, his hands quickly catching Keith's and moving them away from his shirt. His voice sounds strange, almost if he was forcing himslef to speak "I...I'm not ready yet"

The confusion in Keith's face is visible even though the room is dark. There's a little trace of disappointment as well, but Lance prefers to ignore it.

"Ah...okay then" Keith says awkwardly. He takes two steps backwards and just stays there and Lance almost punches himself for making things awkward and strange between them, but it's probably better this way. He doesn't want Keith to be grossed out.

It looks like ages have passed until Keith speaks again.

"I...It's not that I don't respect how you feel or something, but it's kind of difficult to believe that you " Keith gestures "being, well, _you_ , wouldn't be ready for" Keith gestures some more "uh, this. What I'm trying to say is that if I did something wrong you can tell me. You should tell me. So I can, you know, not do it again"

Lance's eyes widened at that.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. This has nothing to do with you, it's totally my..."

"If you say that 'it's not you, it's me' bullshit I'll punch you" Keith says and Lance knows he's serious, so no other word comes out of Lance's mouth. "You know you can talk to me, Lance. If you're really just not ready I'll respect that, but I can't help but think there's more to it" Lance sighs and Keith gets closer to him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."

"You'll think it's stupid" Lance says.

"I won't" Lance gives him a look of disbelief "Okay, I might, but I won't let you know I think this way" The look doesn't go away "Ugh, okay, I won't let you know I think this way in a rude manner. I'll use kind words and try my best not to hurt your feelings. Is that better?"

Lance almost laughs at that. Almost. Instead, he bites his lower lip and looks away from Keith.

"I have scars" He finally says, voice low, almost like a whisper.

"Well, so do I." Keith says and frowns, tilting his head slightly to the left. "What's the big deal?"

"Yours aren't like mine, Keith" Lance sighs,still refusing to make eye contact with the boy in front of him" Yours are fine, sexy even if you're into that, but mine are just...ugly"

"Can I see them?" Keith asks and Lance looks unsure, so Keith decides to change the question "Can I touch them?"

Lance quietly nods, but doesn't look at Keith when his hands return to the shirt and start going inside it. He finds the first scar close to Lance's belly button. It's a big one and Keith is almost sure Lance got it in the first 'Lance will probably die' incident, the one when he got stabbed by a traitor hidden among the peaceful population of It-looks-like-a-giant-nut planet.

"Victory for the Garla Empire!" The creature had screamed before pulling a knife form his vest and stabbing the closest palladin, who, in that case,was Lance. Keith still remembered the panic everyone, including himself, felt when they saw Lance falling, eyes wide and blood dripping from the cut. The worst part is that Lance getting stabbed is way more common than Keith would like it to be. Keith's hands travels through the scars while Keith's mind travels through the stories that made those marks appear. When he's finally done, Keith carefully takes his hands out of Lance's shirt.

"You were right" He says "I do think this is stupid" Lance is still not looking at him " I am not going to say that this marks are beautiful, because you wouldn't believe me and I would be lying. Your scars aren't beautiful, but there's beauty in them, Lance. Look at me." Lance obeys and his sad eyes meet Keith's. Keith gives him a reassuring smile and puts one hand on his chin. Lance leans into the touch. "These scars represent all the times the world tried to knock you down and failed, okay? You got up every single time and even if it left a mark you still won, because you are strong, Lance, you are a fighter." Keith kissed Lance's cheek "I swear I have never seen someone almost die so many times. If I didn't like you so much, I would probably bet on how many times you need to get stabbed to finally leave this world"

"And you were doing so fine, Keith" Lance says and he probably wanted to sound annoyed, but his little laugh gave him away "But no, you have to end it by saying you want me dead"

"I did not say that and you know it" Keith laughs a little too. They stay in a comfortable silence for some seconds, Keith gently stroking his thumb on Lance's cheek.

"Thank you, Keith" Lance says and he's smiling.

"You're welcome" Keith smiles as well "Besides, you are hot anyway"

Lance pulls him for a kiss and doesn't stop Keith's hands this time.

+++

On the next morning, Lance wakes up to find some new marks on his neck and collarbone and Keith doesn't need to make a speech to make Lance like these ones. He has already done enough with his mouth anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language and I didn't really revise this so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you find one, please be a kind soul and tell me down on the comments! Thanks o/


End file.
